


When I See You Again

by GauntletKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can't believe it's not Mondo, Canonical Character Death, Celeste you bitch, Ghosts, M/M, Mature for y'know death, My First Work in This Fandom, Not canon-divergent, Oneshot, these two deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: An interlude between the end of Chapter 2 and the first murder of Chapter 3 from Mondo's ghost.Death is like spectating a sports match.  Nothing you say or do can hope to change the outcome, and it hurts when the team you're rooting for is the first to be eliminated.





	When I See You Again

**_“It’s been a long day without you my friend.”_ **

Mondo remembered when he realized he was dead.

 

It wasn’t when he was found guilty at the trial, as Taka tried desperately to save him.

 

It wasn’t even as he felt his entire body liquefying in the so-called “Cage of Death.”

 

No, it was the sound of silence, only broken by wailing cries that could have only been coming from one person.  It was annoying him.  Why wouldn’t it end? 

 

Reluctantly, Mondo opened his eyes and attempted to push himself into a sitting position.  His eyelids felt as if they were glued together and it took all his effort to fully open them.  When he succeeded, he immediately startled in shock as the faces of three people he thought he’d never see again greeted him.  Standing before him, looking exactly as they had before they died, were Sayaka, Leon, and Chihiro.

 

Sayaka looked sad and a bit worried, her lips pressed into a firm line.  Leon looked tense and had his teeth gritted.  And Chihiro…  Mondo looked away.  No, the biker had no right to look at him; not after what he did to the smaller boy.  However, with the glance he did get, he saw that Chihiro’s eyes were full of tears as his hands covered his mouth.  He seemed the saddest out of all of them.

 

“Welp,” Leon sighed, “Welcome to the loser’s club, man.”  The baseball star held out his hand to help Mondo up.

 

“Leon, come on,” Sayaka pushed the red-head gently.  “Don’t phrase it like that.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Mondo took the offered hand and stood, dusting off his coat.  They were all still standing in the courtroom, but the colors looked faded slightly.  It was honestly an improvement over the rather garish palette of the school’s greens, blues, purples, and reds.  “What the hell this place?”

 

“Certainly, isn’t Hell,” came a voice he found he didn’t recognize.  Leaning against the railing that should have been Junko’s was a fourth person.  She was a girl who looked like the model, but also not.  She had a bob of black hair, freckles, and serious gray eyes.  She glanced over at him bitterly.

 

“We think it’s like the concept of Purgatory,” Sayaka piped up to answer his question.  “That maybe none of us can ‘move on’ until whatever _this_ is,” she gestured at the courtroom, “ends.”

 

“Well doesn’t that suck,” Mondo sighed.  “So, we’re all stuck here as what? Ghosts?”

 

“So it would seem,” the mystery girl answered.

 

Just as he was about to ask another question, his train of thought was derailed as an anguished cry went up.

 

“ _NO! LET GO OF ME! I WON’T LEAVE HIM!_ ”

 

The screaming, as it could only be described as such, sounded fuzzy and distorted, but Mondo was brought back to the same screaming that had woken him up after death.  “Taka,” he murmured, glancing over at the scene in front of the execution chamber.   _His_ execution chamber.

 

The Ultimate Moral Compass was struggling as Sakura attempted to get him away from the fence.  He’d always worn his emotions on his sleeve, but the sheer level of despair on his face was heart-shattering.  Tears streamed down his face as he screamed all the louder.

 

“ _PLEASE!  PLEASE NO!”_

 

Aoi seemed to be saying something to him, but Mondo couldn’t hear it beyond the static.  He turned his face away from the scene.  He couldn’t stand Ishimaru’s crying during the trial and being dead didn’t help either.  He could feel his own eyes starting to water, but he clenched his hand into a fist and took a breath.

 

“M-Mondo…”

 

No, he couldn’t do this.  Not right now as Taka’s sobs faded away as he was led out of the courtroom.

 

“Mondo, please look at me.”

 

Slowly, the biker turned to face the one person who had yet to speak to him.  Chihiro’s voice was shaky as tears flowed freely down his face.  Then, he said three words Mondo never really hoped he would hear.  Never thought he would deserve.

 

“I forgive you.”

 

**_“But I’ll tell you all about it”_ **

The next couple of days were hard.  Not being to hear anything below a shout meant that they couldn’t keep up with their friends who were still alive.  Well, except for Taka, who seemed to be perpetually-shouting now that he had been reinvigorated by Chihiro’s AI.

 

It amused Mondo that even after his death, his kyodai was able to mimic him so well.  Maybe he sensed his spirit?  He did seem to spend a lot of time around Taka.  All the other spirits had their own things they liked to do while their still-living classmates meandered about.  Mondo seemed to follow Taka.  He watched over the younger boy when he was sleeping and kept an eye out for anyone that seemed to want to harm Taka.

 

He was wary of Hifumi.  The manga creator seemed to be in a rather heated disagreement with Taka over the AI Chihiro had left behind.  Creepy pervert probably wanted to date the thing.

 

That, and Mondo was still getting used to the whole _being dead_ thing.  He found that most things passed right through him.  He could walk through walls and phase through objects, but with the other spirits in the school, they reacted as they would if they were all still alive: solid and warm. 

 

He hung out sometimes with Leon or Chihiro.  Sakura was too bubbly for him, and the mystery girl refused to introduce herself.  The three of them sometimes just floated in the pool-area, or if the mischief struck them, unknowingly messed with their classmates.  (Well, Leon and Mondo did, Chihiro just shook his head at their antics.)

 

However, due to his method of death, anytime he smelled anything being cooked with butter, he immediately felt nauseous.  This in particular sucked because, being a ghost, he had no stomach to throw up, so the feeling remained and remained indefinitely.  He tended to avoid the kitchen.

 

It wasn’t until the end of the second day that something suspicious happened.  The AI that both Taka and Hifumi were fighting over was _taken_.  A quick inspection of the rooms revealed that the culprit had been _Celeste_ of all people.  Mondo had absolutely no idea what the Ultimate Gambler would be doing with the machine.  She hadn’t shown any interest in it until Monokuma had mentioned the cash prize to the next person to commit murder.

 

He decided to keep a closer eye on the gothic-lolita.

 

It didn’t take long for the next suspicious action to occur.  Late in the night on the third day of his being a ghost, Celestia invited _Hifumi_ over to her room.  Mondo doubted the reason she did so was romantic attraction, even as she fluttered her eyelashes as the boy.

 

She pulled out the laptop in which Chihiro’s AI resided and through, obviously-fake tears, told Hifumi something Mondo couldn’t make out.  Whatever it had been had a tremendous effect on Hifumi as his shoulders tensed and his brow furrowed.  He said something to Celeste and she nodded, pulling out a wooden hammer from the kitchen.

 

Somewhere, deep in the pit of his no-longer-existing stomach, dread settled like a rock.

 

**_“When I see you again.”_ **

 

It was apparent what was going to happen the next day when Hifumi ran up to Taka and appeared to be telling him something urgently.  Taka seemed excited and nodded before following the manga artist to the storage room off of the art center.

 

But just because the plan was obvious didn’t mean Mondo didn’t try to stop it from happening.

 

He tried everything: shouting at Taka to leave, cussing out Hifumi for being an oblivious dick, standing in the doorway to the art room, and even trying to get the attention of one of the others.  It was all for nothing.  No one could hear him.  He wasn’t a poet but he couldn’t deny the irony between this and Taka pleading for his own life despite being ignored.

 

As Hifumi let Taka enter the storage room first, and raised the hammer to complete the plan, Mondo got desperate.  In a last-ditch effort, he put himself in-between the hammer and poor Taka’s head. 

 

It, of course, didn’t work.

 

No, he had to watch as the hammer went through his ghostly body and landed against the back of Taka’s head.  Soundlessly, Mondo watched as Taka dropped almost-immediately, eyes rolling into the back of his head and blood starting to pour from the wound.  Hifumi, having done his job, threw what appeared to be a toy hammer in the room, into the blood that was starting to pool on the floor, and left Mondo with his Kyodai’s quickly-cooling body.

 

For the first time since his own death, Mondo let his tears fall freely.  It wasn’t fair, damn it.  At least Mondo was executed.  He _deserved it._   But Taka was so nice, so optimistic, so _full of life_.  He didn’t deserve to die over something as petty as fighting over a computer program.  He was supposed to live beyond this, to become prime minister like he dreamed of being.  To reclaim his family name.

 

But he would never get the chance to do any of that.

 

It wasn’t _fair_.

 

A gasp shook him from his pity and he looked up to see scarlet eyes looking back at him.

 

“K-kyodai?”

 

Mondo’s voice was shaky and uncharacteristically soft.  “I’m sorry Taka…I couldn’t-“

 

Before he could even finish his apology, he was knocked over with a crushing hug.  Taka sniffled loudly as he crushed the other boy and wiped his tear-stained face into his chest.  Mondo sighed before smiling gently.  There would be enough time later to make apologies and bring Taka up to date with the others.

 

For now, he would just enjoy being with his Kyodai again.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be pretty rough but the idea wouldn't let go of me until I wrote it.  
> Comments welcome! I'm new to the fandom so I'm sorry if any of the characters came out OOC.


End file.
